Mon roi
by x-valren-x
Summary: Alexandre, si tu lis cette lettre, c’est que je ne suis plus… J’aurais dû te l’avouer plus tôt, te le dire à toi qui a fait de moi ton confident...


Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà la toute première fic que j'écris sur Alexandre le grand. OS assez court, travaillé rapidement... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

_Mon Roi,_

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne souffres pas trop, c'est mon unique hantise, de te savoir souffrant, blessé. J'espère qu'en lisant cette lettre, la blessure sans doute vive ne s'agrandira pas._

_Alexandre, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus…_

_J'aurais dû te l'avouer plus tôt, te le dire à toi qui a fait de moi ton confident, ton meilleur ami, ton garde du corps, ton vice-roi. Alexandre, excuse-moi, pardonne mon égoïsme. Je ne voulais pas entacher ton bonheur par mes impressions funestes. Oui, j'avais depuis longtemps la sensation que l'ombre d'Hadès planait derrière nous, s'approchant de plus en plus. A chaque bataille remportée, je la voyais plus proche, tendant sa main vers toi._  
_Je jure avoir tout fait pour te sauver, car toi mort, le monde aurait perdu un Dieu et moi, j'aurais perdu mon âme._

_Tu étais mon âme Alexandre, celui pour qui je vivais, pour qui je respirais. Tes rêves étaient les miens et ton bonheur faisait le mien. Je souriais pour toi, j'étais joyeux pour toi, je m'efforçais toujours de garder la tête sur les épaules, la raison et la logique toute proche afin de t'éviter de sombrer dans la folie. Le rôle de conscience que je jouais pour toi me convenait._

_Tant que tu allais bien, j'allais bien aussi. Tu sais que je t'aie toujours fait confiance, mon Alexandre. Tes conquêtes impossibles, moi j'y croyais. Tu es capable de tout, mon tendre amour. J'étais capable de tout te pardonner, absolument tout, même le meurtre de Clitos, même ton mariage avec Roxanne, Statira et Parysatis. J'ai même accepté d'épouser Drypetis pour suivre ta voie, faire comme toi et unifier le peuple Grec avec le peuple Perse. Je suis devenu ton beau frère uniquement parce que tu désirais ardemment que ce mariage ait lieu. Tu le savais pourtant, tu savais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre que toi._  
_Alexandre, mon tendre Alexandre… Je te supplie de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré après ma mort._

_N'agis plus sous l'effet néfaste de l'alcool que tu aimes tant et qui te rend si fiévreux, te fait agir sur des coups de têtes. La boisson te fait faire des erreurs graves et irréparables, Amour._

_Ha ! Je serais parti avec l'unique regret de n'avoir pu survivre pour rester plus longtemps encore à tes côtés. Mon roi, j'aurais voulu avoir de vieux jours à tes côtés, voir tes enfants grandir, te succéder. J'aurais voulu voir ton nom s'inscrire dans le panthéon des Héros._

_A la place, je suis obligé de veiller sur toi d'en bas, de ce fleuve maudit nommé le Styx._

Mon regard se pose sur toi, ton corps nu sous les draps froissés par cette nouvelle nuit de passion brûlante. Tu dors à point fermé, sans te douter un instant de ce que j'écris. Mon tendre, mon bel Alexandre… Pardonne-moi. Comme toujours, j'anticipe… Je préfère te mettre tout ce que je ressens par écrit, afin de ne rien omettre, de tout pouvoir te dire. Ceci sera mon unique moment de lâcheté. Pardonne-le.

Je te regarde encore, toi et ton corps magnifique, à peine voilé par les draps de satin blanc, ton corps dont les épaules mises à nues sont dévoilées, exposées à mes yeux trop bleu, à la lune, trop pâle. Tu es inconscient de ta beauté, de l'intérêt que tu suscites autour de toi. La convoitise…  
Enfin. Je dois retourner à l'écriture de cette lettre. Je te vois déjà remuer dans ce lit trop grand que ma chaleur a abandonné. Tu ressens ma disparition, tu sais déjà dans ton sommeil, que je ne suis pas près de toi, collé à toi, te serrant dans mes bras.

_Fais attention à toi, mon Roi. Le monde est cruel, tu le sais. Les hommes n'hésiteront pas à t'écraser au moindre signe de faiblesse. Ta beauté est trop grande, ta grande trop puissante pour laisser les gens indifférents. Tu n'es pas à l'abri du danger. Souviens-toi de cette nuit où nous partagions à nouveau notre couche, où je me suis jeté sur toi, t'empêchant de boire cette eau à la couleur suspecte, à l'odeur acre, acide._

_Comme je voudrais pouvoir rester là à tes côtés pour te protéger, être ton ombre, celui qui reste avec toi, même au-delà de la mort… Comme je voudrais pouvoir encore entendre ton rire, ta voix, tes sourires. Excuse ces larmes qui s'écrasent sur cette feuille de papier, elles ne sont que les témoins de mon immense douleur. Alexandre, n'oublie jamais, tu es mon roi, mon souverain, mon empereur, mon dieu à moi, l'amant que je ne cesserais jamais d'aimer._  
_Ne laisse jamais la rage t'emporter, garde cette joie de vivre, cette soif de conquête que j'aime tant chez toi. Ta vitalité est la mienne, si tu vis, je vis également. A travers toi, dans ton cœur, dans ton souvenir. Ne renie pas les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, n'oublie pas que l'un de tes amis, l'un des tes généraux, t'a aimé jusqu'à la mort, à la folie et bien plus encore._

_Alexandre, te souviens-tu ? Te souviens-tu de ce premier baiser que nous avons échangé ? Si tendre, si timide, alors que nous étions déjà considérés comme des hommes. Nous craignions tant de nous blesser par ce geste, nous avions tant eu peur de nous faire surprendre, parce que tu étais le fils du roi et que je n'étais qu'un jeune homme parmi tant d'autres. Mais tu m'as choisi, tu as fait de moi ton Patrocle… Merci Amour, merci de m'avoir fait ressentir toutes ces émotions, merci de m'avoir fait rêver, de m'avoir aimé. Tout simplement merci de m'avoir fait vivre…_

_Je t'aime mon tendre Achille._

_Ton ami, ton Patrocle,_  
_ton Hephaïstion…_

Je replie la lettre soigneusement, en faisant attention que l'encre ne souille pas le parchemin. Je le sellai avec de la cire de bougie avant de dissimuler cet écrit dans une grande poche de mon habit. Alexandre trouvera cette lettre en temps voulu, pour le moment, il a tant et tant remué, qu'il a fini par se réveiller. Son regard sombre se pose sur moi, étonné de me voir réveillé malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Il m'interroge de ses yeux si expressifs, et je ne peux que lui répondre dans un sourire éblouissant, pour le rejoindre dans notre couche, acceptant une fois de plus de passer le reste de la nuit à ses côtés, à partager mon amour avec lui…

Fin


End file.
